danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Nanami Shinonome
Nanami Shinonome ''(東雲 ななみ, Shinonome Nanami) ''was originally the chairman at Akira's school, before she was kidnapped one night by vampires. She was originally a stern, no nonsense human student who was against the idea of having vampires attend the school, seeing them all as evil. Appearence Nanami is between the ages of 17 to 18, fairly tall and with pale skin. She has big, green eyes, covered by a pair of oval glasses. She has dark hair with bangs that she parts with help of a pair of hair pins. Nanami is seen mostly with her school uniform; consisting of a white blouse, underneath a red jacket and a black tie. She wears a black mini skirt, below knee-length, black socks and typical brown shoes. Aside from her school uniform, after becoming Mina's servant, she wears a maid outfit. Personality In the beginning, she had a very strong dislike of vampires, like most other humans; however, she becomes tired of having to see Mina leave the school to protect her fellow students. She came to, litteraly, care for her next door neighbor Yuzuru as his parents cared very little for him; both formed a strong sibling-like bond. After she became a vampire, she became very sexually active, using her body to bring in humans to feed upon. To her own horror, Nanami found herself wanting to rape Yuzuru; becoming a vampire brought her buried true feelings to the surface, albeit intensified. After sneaking into his room and sharing a passionate kiss (which Yuzuru didn't fight off), Nanami came to her senses and fled; she began desiring death to avoid taking his virginity. When Yuzuru is recruited by Mina to keep her distracted during Hysterica's attack, Nanami is left shocked that he fully reciprocates her romantic feelings. To Nanami's joy, he allows her to turn him into a vampire so they can be together forever. After Yuzuru becomes part of her life again, Nanami appears. to have reverted back to her calm self. Seen in the anime, Nanami becomes quite upset when Yuzuru is stuck between two of her fellow maids playing volleyball at the pool (primarily because their breasts kept brushing against his head, leaving him flustered). History Nanami is the neighbor of Yuzuru. As both of their parents are never there, she has been taking care of Yuzuru, noting that his parents didn't take good care of him. Since then, they were often together and treated each other as siblings. Her parents are said to be divorced and she stayed home alone a lot until she started to take care of Yuzuru, forming a brother/sister relationship with him. Plot overview However, after staying at school late one night, she was attacked by vampires serving a vampire against Mina. She served her because of the Master/Servant bond, but still served the opposition even after her master's death, as he was being blackmailed with the knowledge of her secret love for Yuzuru. After she became a vampire, she was unable to control her lust for him, nearly raping him one night. After Mina defeated the enemy and Yuzuru confronted her on her feelings, he willingly becomes a vampire so he could live in the Bund with her. She later returns to her position as Student Council President, though in the omake it is revealed she also became one of Mina's maids. It is noted that she has a very keen eye for detail, noticing how the school was built to house vampires after discovering that Mina was the Chairwoman/Founder of the school (however this only happened in the anime, in the manga it was Mina who pointed this out). The maids refer to her as a shotacon after seeing Yuzuru. Trivia * Nanami is shown to regret her actions as a vampire prior to Yuzuru letting her turn him into one, suggesting that any vampire who acts like some sort of deviant isn't fully in control of themselves. **Its possible that Nanaimo is ashamed she lost her virginity to a random man. *There are three theories as to why Nanami was turned into a vampire. **Jean saw her as a threat, and sent his servants after her. **The vampires that attacked her were delinquents, so they would hate "perfect" students. **The attack was random, and she was an easy target. *She returns to the Bund with Yuzuru in the second series. *To clear confusion, Nanami became infected with the Pied Piper nanites from the wounds she received from the vampire maid who was previously infected with them. : Category:Vampires Category:Female Character Category:Characters